degrassipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Pete Takes a Chance
:This article is about the episode. For the novel adaptation, see Pete Takes a Chance (novelization). Pete Takes a Chance is the eighth episode of The Kids of Degrassi Street. Premise Pete's latest money-making scheme gets Lisa in trouble with Martin's older brother, Moose. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Pete Riley * Lisa Canard Supporting characters: * Martin Schlegel * Chuck Riley * Moose * Billy Martin * Mrs. Riley * Mr. Mackey Other characters: * Photographer * Mrs. Mackenzie * Miscellaneous students ** Dissatisfied customer * Mr. Riley * Mrs. Schlegel * Martin's sister * Announcer Locations * Toronto, Ontario ** Degrassi Street *** Riley home *** Canard home *** Schlegel home ** School ** Post office Objects * TBA Vehicles * TBA Cast Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Produced and Directed By: Linda Schuyler & Kit Hood * Writer: Amy Jo Cooper * Pete Riley John Ioannou * Lisa Stacie Mistysyn * Martin Jamie Summerfield * Chuck Nick Goddard * Moose Shane Toland * Ticket Seller Jason Talbot * Mom Gloria Manzi * Teacher Bruce Mackey * Announcer Hereward Pooley * Dissatisfied Customer Andy Daravongsa * Photographer Steve Woloszczuk * Mrs. Mackenzie Lydia Chaban * Martin's Mom Nancy Sinclair * Cinematographer: Philip Earnshaw * Production Manager: Susan A'Court * Editors: Yan Moore, Kit Hood * Sound Recording: Victor Gamble * Continuity: Michelle Dionne * Music: Lewis Manne, Wendy Watson, Archie Manne * Assistant Camera: Chris Wilson * Assistant Editor: William Monteforte * Grip: Michael Bawcutt * Gaffer: Sandy Carroll * Props & Costumes: Alisa Alivojvodic * Re-Recording: George Novotny * The Producers Would Like To Thank: Jimmie Simpson Recreation Centre, City of Toronto, Canada Post, Montgomery Taxi, Toronto Board of Education, Bruce Mackey, Nicki Dimitriadis, Bob Vale, Don Haig, the Residents of Degrassi Street, For Their Cooperation and Assistance * Produced In Association With: Canadian Broadcasting Corporation; By: Playing With Time Inc. * Toronto, Canada * © MCMLXXXIII Notes/trivia * Pete is essentially Chuck's psuedo-replacement, much like Lisa is to her older brother, Noel * Lydia Chaban, who plays Mrs. Mackenzie, would play the different character, Thelma, a few years later in the last episode of the series. * This is the first episode to feature Mr. Mackey in his teacher role. While he's unnamed in this episode, future ones would confirm his identity. * While it's not identified in-universe, the scene featuring the post office was filmed on location at Canada Post. * Beck Taxi Co. is a real company. Real-world references * Pete owns an Adventure Comics #475 and a [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern_Vol_2 Green Lantern (Volume 2)] #131. Inconsistencies * Not only is Billy credited as "ticket seller", he's also referred to as "Kit". He appears in the very next episode as Billy, so quite clearly they could be easily retconned as the same character. * Moose is supposed to be a boy, but in all fairness, it's rather ambiguous in this episode. By his last, it's easier to tell, though. To complicate matters, perhaps, the actor has a unisex first name. ** The fact that he is supposed to be a boy and intends to punch a girl doesn't seem to bother anyone that knows. * It's unclear if the character Bree McKibbon is playing in this episode is Judy (who also appears in the very next episode). Judy is not related to Martin Schlegel in the other episodes to involve his siblings which do feature a (younger) sister. Unfortunately, she was uncredited so it makes it impossible to tell whether the actress is playing Judy or perhaps the other sister * Pete has to confirm if Lisa means it's Leon she's referring to when she calls him by his nickname, Moose. How many students are there known as Moose? Incidentally, he is credited as Leon. In his other appearances, everyone calls him Moose, even his own mother. Home media * The Kids of Degrassi Street: The Complete Series DVD set released on July 31, 2007 by WGBH Boston Video. * The Kids of Degrassi Street: The Complete Series DVD set released on July 31, 2007 by WGBH Boston Video. Quotes }} Category:The Kids of Degrassi Street episodes